


Left.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't feel anything for Gavin any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first freewood? I think it is! You're welcome :')
> 
> Anyway, 2kficteen is here... I need prompts (like applause, remember? Call back to another lame joke stolen from a show I used to watch yoooo)
> 
> Prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ryan bore holes into the floor of his apartment. It was laminate, made to look like wood but really just some shiny veneer. It had recently been cleaned. He could see his reflection with it. Ryan thought he looked tired. He was in every sense of the word. Ryan had not slept the night before. It was obvious by the bags underneath his eyes. His ears rang from harsh words from last night. Ryan should have regretted what he’d said. He didn’t. Ryan wasn’t sure whether or not that was a bad thing. Ryan was using his hand to prop his head up. He was sure that when he let go his head would simply fall to the ground. It was heavier than usual. It pounded every minute, every second and slowly drove Ryan mad.

 

 

The rhythmical banging of Gavin moving his things into boxes did not help either. Gavin, the man who Ryan had loved, cherished and looked after. He was a man that Ryan no longer felt anything for. When this, this thing, had first started Gavin had been Ryan’s world. He had spoilt him and cherished him. Once upon a time Gavin had been Ryan’s everything. Now he was reduced to the picture hanging on Ryan’s wall in front of him. Ryan would have to take that down soon. Ryan stared at it. He should have felt anger or sadness. That picture told of happier, easier days. It did not speak the truth any more. Ryan felt nothing towards it. Ryan felt nothing towards anything in that moment.

 

 

A particularly loud bang brought Ryan from his thoughts. He could not bring himself to stand though. Ryan had offered to help Gavin pack but the Brit had scoffed and pushed him aside. Gavin hadn’t let Ryan do anything for him lately. It made sense; Ryan hadn’t let Gavin do anything _with_ him as of late. Ryan had spent days, weeks and months trying to figure out what they were. They had been dating before his mind had ruined everything. Gavin had said some things, innocent things, that had annoyed Ryan. They were small, they went ignored until Gavin continued to say things that Ryan just couldn’t agree on. The irritation built and built until Ryan snapped one evening, calling Gavin out on his pretentious bull shit. That had been it then. As a couple, they’d never been the same again.

 

 

Gavin used to talk a mile a minute about his day, his life – well, anything really. After the night Ryan had snapped he simply stopped. He offered a few sentences here and there. Gavin never really commented on anything Ryan said or did though. Ryan started to sleep in the guest bed. He’d told himself it would be temporary and that they’d be okay after all of this. Ryan still slept in the guest bed. Gavin didn’t sleep in the master bedroom either. Gavin didn’t sleep in the apartment at all anymore. Ryan had noticed that he’d spent more and more time with Michael. At first, he’d been suspicious. Ryan had confronted Michael despite his and Gavin’s rocky relationship. Michael had assured Ryan that it was nothing more than what it seemed – Gavin turning to his best friend because his boyfriend had emotionally abandoned him.

 

 

Ryan saw images of them on social media – Michael, Gavin and Lindsay. Gavin looked so happy. His smile reached his eyes. Gavin hadn’t smiled like that in a while around Ryan. Ryan hadn’t smiled at all around Gavin at all. It was awful, ending a relationship like this. That was what everyone had told Ryan with sympathetic touches and sideward glances. Ryan couldn’t see what was so awful about it. Neither of them was happy with one another. Ryan couldn’t bring himself to love Gavin anymore. Gavin loved Ryan. It wouldn’t have been fair on Gavin had Ryan continued to pretend. Ryan had dreamed of being an actor once, after all. Perhaps he should have continued it – if only to indulge in something that once made him happy. It would have brought him a lot more glee than his current, no, old relationship had been.

 

 

Ryan looked up as his front door opened. He hadn’t been aware that Gavin had been ready to leave. Gavin hadn’t been. Lindsay and Michael had entered. Michael looked mad. That seemed to be his default look whenever he looked at Ryan nowadays. Lindsay looked both concerned and sympathetic. Ryan didn’t look in their direction long enough to allow them to gauge his reaction. They’d have been angry at it anyway for Ryan showed barely any emotion.

“You won’t even help him pack? You’re such a dickhead.” Michael said angrily. Ryan shrugged.

“I offered.” Ryan said in his own defence. Michael only sighed and stormed off in search of his best friend. Lindsay lingered as though she was going to say something. She had always been Ryan’s words of wisdom. It was Lindsay who made Ryan realise that he loved Gavin. It was also Lindsay, through her interactions with Michael, that helped Ryan realise that he didn’t love Gavin anymore.

 

 

Lindsay didn’t get to say or do anything before her husband could drag her along to help her friend. She wasn’t sure what to say in the end. What could she say? Lindsay was rather curious. She thought she knew Ryan and what had made him happy but it seemed that she wasn’t as smart as she would like to think. Lindsay followed her husband to Gavin reluctantly. Of course, Gavin was her main priority in all of this but Ryan was still her friend. They’d been friends for a long time and she felt that she needed to be there for him too. Michael was thoroughly convinced that Ryan didn’t need anyone at this moment in time. He was sure that Ryan didn’t deserve it. Lindsay knew that he was just being a good best friend to Gavin. She still thought he was being a little harsh.

 

 

Ryan heard the last of Gavin’s boxes being packed underneath whispers. They were sweet, reassuring and desperately trying to help keep Gavin’s head above water. Ryan heard the shuffling of feet, the sniffles of the Brit’s nose before he saw him. Ryan had not seen Gavin since the night before. He had heard him but he hadn’t seen him until now. Gavin’s eyes were red raw. Ryan had never seen them that way either – Gavin did not cry. He looked tired and his hands were shaking as he held a box. Michael held at least three while Lindsay carried the last lot. Gavin’s eyes flickered to Ryan. Ryan looked away. The three of them walked towards the door, opened it, and left. Ryan did not stir when it slammed shut.

 

 

Ryan had loved Gavin, once upon a time. Now Gavin was gone and Ryan… well, Ryan loved nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when naming this fic, I made a spelling mistake and it is affectionately called "Freewoodfeelnothong"
> 
> ehehe, feel no thong.


End file.
